


After

by ladybubblegum



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (stalia's relationship is complicated), F/F, Malia Week, bed sharing, malia takes care of lydia, references to stalia, set hypothetically after Lydia's rescue from Eichen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5859466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybubblegum/pseuds/ladybubblegum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you want me to drive you home?” Malia asked, instead. “Or, I guess running into your mom would be bad. I can take you anywhere you want.”</p><p>Lydia offered her a weak smile, the first Malia had seen on her in a long time.</p><p>“Can you take me to your house?”<br/>---<br/>(Or, Malia takes Lydia home after her rescue from Eichen)</p>
            </blockquote>





	After

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Malia Week, day 5: Favorite Friendship/Relationship. The Malydia was strong this Tuesday.
> 
> One little note: In this fic, Stalia are still technically together (in the sense that they haven't explicitly broken up) and this is discussed. But this fic is a Malydia fic 100%

After the commotion of finally collapsing into the McCall house and expressing their relief at having Lydia back, no one noticed her slip away besides Malia.

She found Lydia huddled on the back steps, the coat borrowed from Scott wrapped tightly around her. Malia wasn’t used to seeing Lydia look so small--even with their height difference, Lydia always seemed larger than life to Malia. Sitting on the steps, legs folded up against her chest, she looked impossibly small and vulnerable, and Malia was struck with the intense desire to make it stop, make Lydia stand up and take charge and let Malia feel safe in her skin again.

“Hey,” she greeted softly, startling Lydia out of her trance. “You okay?”

Lydia looked back up at her, eyes wet, and nodded. “Yeah. Just--long day.”

Gingerly, Malia sat down next to her on the step, pressed comfortably into Lydia’s side. She didn’t really know how to move on from here. Should she try giving Lydia a hug? A pat on the shoulder? Malia was never good at the comfort thing, preferring to leave that task in Scott’s much more capable hands. She always ended up coming off either too touchy-feely or ingenuine, and the last thing Lydia needed after everything was to be insulted or made to feel uncomfortable.

“Do you want me to drive you home?” Malia asked, instead. “Or, I guess running into your mom would be bad. I can take you anywhere you want.”

Lydia offered her a weak smile, the first Malia had seen on her in a long time.

“Can you take me to your house?”

\---

Her father was home when she got there, but all the lights were out, which meant he was probably asleep, and would be until late the next morning. She’d have to sneak Lydia back out, but the only obstacle of the night had been eliminated. Her father would probably be ecstatic at the concept of his daughter having a real sleepover with anyone her age who wasn’t Stiles, but until Lydia decided what was to be done with her mother, Malia figured they should play it safe.

“Do you mind sharing the bed?” Malia asked her after closing her bedroom door behind them. She could hear her father snoring down the hall. She’d know the second he woke up. “I’d put you in the guest room, but I don’t wanna risk my dad finding you.”

“No, that’s fine,” Lydia told her softly, dropping the borrowed coat on the desk chair. “I don’t mind sharing with you.”

“I have clothes for you, if you want to change,” Malia said, moving to her dresser and opening it, rummaging around inside. “They might be too long for you, but they’ll probably be fine for one night.” She paused for a reply that never came. When she turned around, Lydia was standing awkwardly in the middle of the room, fiddling with the hem of her Eichen House shirt. “Lydia?”

“You were going to die,” Lydia whispered, voice breaking, and Malia was across the room in an instant, taking Lydia’s hand in hers and pulling her to sit on the edge of the bed. “I saw you, when I was in Eichen House. I could hear you and your mother. She was going to kill you.”

Malia couldn’t stop herself from dropping a hand on Lydia’s shoulder. Lydia didn’t seem to mind. “I heard you scream.”

“You heard me?” A tear finally slid down Lydia’s cheek as she turned her head to look Malia in the eye. “I was so scared it wouldn’t be enough.”

It was suddenly hard to breathe, the enormity of what had happened finally dawning on her, and her hand slid down from Lydia’s shoulder to grasp at her hand, squeezing. “You saved my life.”

“I couldn’t do it again,” Lydia told her, sniffling. “I couldn’t lose another person I loved. That’s what woke me up. That’s what gave me the power to get out.”

“You love me?” Malia asked, attempting to sound playful and joking but only succeeding at sounding hopeful. Lydia smiled at her, raised the hand Malia wasn’t holding onto for dear life, drew her closer, and pressed their lips together.

Malia let herself enjoy the almost chaste kiss for a few moments, unwilling to pull away. Lydia’s lips were dry but soft and gentle. She could hear Lydia’s heartbeat speed up and her thumb stroked along Malia’s jaw in an incredibly pleasant way. But as nice as it was, and as much as Malia wanted to continue, she had to pull away.

“Me and Stiles, we aren’t--”

“I know,” Lydia said quickly, shifting back. “I wasn’t trying to--I just wanted to do that. I’m sorry.” She stood, taking a step toward the door. “I can take my chances in the guest room.”

“No,” Malia replied, holding onto the hand in hers and pulling Lydia back. “We can still share. I want to share. Please.”

Lydia smiled down at her, reaching out to tuck a strand of hair behind Malia’s ear. “Okay. We’ll share.”

Their sleep that night was the soundest either of them had had in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Come follow me on [the tumblr](http://ladybubblegum.tumblr.com).


End file.
